In The End
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu, dan dengan hampir sama mudahnya mengingat hal itu lagi. Kau membuatnya hampir sama dengan membiasakan diri. Namun, sebuah akhir, siapa yang mengetahuinya?


**In The End**

 **Disclamer :** Ansatsu punya Matsui Yuusei-sensei, Zaky Cuma pinjem Shinigami-san sama Aguri sensei aja~

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Shinigami-sanxAguri

 **WARNING !** Author newbie, typo(s) berceceran, alur kecepetan, Human!Koro-sensei, Death Chara, OOC, DKL (Dan Kesalahan Lainnya)

Oke, minna-san langsung baca aja, ne!

Jaa naa~! ^^

 ** _Summary :_** _"_ _Kau bisa dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu, dan dengan hampir sama mudahnya mengingat hal itu lagi. Kau membuatnya hampir sama dengan membiasakan diri. Namun, sebuah akhir, siapa yang mengetahuinya?"_

 **Author POV**

Yang ada dipikirannya adalah beberapa cara untuk keluar dari tempat yang memberi siksaan serta kekuatan—entah apa yang dia yakini akan membuatnya semakin kuat. Dengan kemampuannya dia memanipulasi Si Ilmuwan, membuat lab dan penelitian itu ada di bawah kendalinya melalui Si Ilmuwan dengan eksperimen gilanya untuk menciptakan _anti-matter_.

Dalam beberapa bulan, dia memahami segala sesuatu tentang eksperimen penciptaan _anti-matter_ dengan inang manusia. Banyak celah untuk lari, namun dia bersabar menahan diri. Demi kekuatan maha dahsyat yang kelak diperolehnya setelah semua penyiksaan ini berakhir. Penurut, itu yang dilihat semua orang. Tetapi, bukankah sekali menjadi iblis tetaplah seorang _iblis_?

Dan dia bertemu dengan wanita polos itu. Wanita yang ditugaskan untuk mengamatinya dari dekat, karena para ilmuan itu tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bagi Sang Kematian, wanita itu tidak berharga. Wanita itu, yang bernama Yukimura Aguri, bukan seorang yang memiliki jabatan penting, ataupun sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya lepas dari tempat penelitian ilegal itu.

Karena bahkan bagi Si Ilmuwan pun, wanita itu hanya sebagai tumbal, kambing hitam semata.

Namun tanpa sadar Sang Kematian sudah terpikat.

Mungkin dia berpikir, bahwa dia hanya tertarik dengan kehidupan wanita itu. Dia hanya berbagi cerita hidupnya pada Yukimura, dan wanita itu begitu mempercayainya. Sesekali, Aguri memberinya _kejutan_. Dari apapun yang mereka bicarakan, tanpa sadar bukan hanya Aguri yang belajar darinya. Sang Kematian pun, belajar banyak hal. Meski perlu diketahui, dia _tidak_ menyadarinya.

Sayangnya, sekalipun Aguri _selalu_ melihatnya, dia tidak bisa melihat dan mendengar Aguri. Logika menutupi nuraninya, sebagai seorang _manusia_.

Dia merasa tak ada yang bisa menghalangi kematian seorang manusia. Karena manusia memang terlahir untuk mati. Ingatlah, yang dia percayai selama ini hanyalah kematian. Bersama Sang Guru sudah membuatnya nyaris melupakan dirinya sebagai Sang Kematian yang sesungguhnya.

Bukankah akan sangat disayangkan jika dia belum mencoba kekuatannya jika sampai kematian menjemputnya?

Oh, itu hal yang _sangat_ disayangkan. Tentu saja, jika itu terjadi.

Maka Sang Kematian pun melupakan Aguri, yang telah berhasil membuka dan masuk dari sedikit celahnya. Tanpa memperhitungkan apa yang bisa terjadi selanjutnya. Sang Kematian pun tanpa ragu mengucap salam perpisahan, yang tidak hanya sekedar itu, dia telah terang-terangan _melukai_ Sang Guru. Sungguh dia tidak menyadari, bahwa satu hal yang penting akan terenggut darinya karena kesalahannya kali ini. Karena dia kembali menjadi Sang Kematian.

Di sisi lain, Sang Guru tetap berusaha. Dengan tenang, dia berusaha menyampaikan permintaannya kepada Si Ilmuwan yang menjadi tunangannya untuk menyelamatkan Sang Kematian, seolah kejadian sesaat lalu tak pernah terjadi. Seolah genangan yang menghampiri pelupuk matanya tadi tidak disebabkan oleh Sang Kematian—kelinci percobaan yang tengah bersiap melarikan diri.

Dan dapat ditebak, dia _gagal_ membujuk tunangannya. Dan sekali lagi, dapat ditebak pula apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Yang mungkin tak dapat ditebak adalah saat tubuh wanita Yukimura itu bangkit dan berlari, memeluk Sang Kematian yang mulai bertransformasi menjadi monster sejati.

Ada kematian yang menjemput, dalam serangkaian peristiwa tersebut. Sebuah hal yang bisa dikatakan sebagai tragedi. Sekali lagi, Sang Guru telah memberikan _kejutan_ pada Sang Kematian. Ah, tepatnya dengan tambahan _penyesalan_.

Beragam tanya menggaung, baik dalam benak dan yang terucap.

Dan sebuah senyum serta untaian kalimat terbata menjawab.

Sebuah hukuman atas _tulinya_ Sang Kematian akan suara tulus Aguri. Sebuah permintaan diiringi senyum terakhir Sang Guru untuk Sang Kematian.

Satu pujian terakhir—

 ** _"Sungguh tentakel yang lembut. Dengan tentakel ini, kau pasti bisa menjadi guru yang hebat."_**

—satu janji membalas.

 ** _"Selama aku masih memiliki waktu, akan kugunakan kesempatan itu sebagai seorang guru. Murid yang dulu kau didik, aku sendiri yang akan mendidik mereka. Bagaimanapun, tentakelku takkan melepaskan mereka."_**

 **~The End~**

Huaaahh~ tamaaaaatt~ tamaaattt~ #ngosngosan(?)

Nyunyaa~ deg-degan aku nulis bagian terakhirnyaa~ aduh, gaje banget deh rasanya sampe typo terus nulis curcol aja~ XDa

Yosh, minna-san~ Zaky ngucapin terimakasih sebanyaak~ banyaknya sama minna-san yang udah baca, review, fav, follow FF ini dan The Death plus The Teacher~ seneng banget rasanya dapet sambutan hangat dari senpai-senpai dan readers di fando FAKI ini~ #mewekbombay(?)XDa

Aiih~ udah lah, kebanyakan curcol ini~ sekian dari Zaky~

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
